Les fabuleuses histoires de super-creepy et cute-man
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: Les aventures super-ordinaires de deux méchants, pas si méchants que ça. Deux victimes. Ouais. C'est mieux. Une série d'OS sur deux martyrs de la série que personne ne respecte. Ces pauvres bébés que tous les autres persos ont l'air de détester. Snif. [Nygmobblepot établi]
1. Chapter 1

Dans l'appartement d'Edward, des cris résonnaient.

On aurait pu s'en inquiéter, mais les voisins n'appelèrent même pas la police. D'une part, parce qu'ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude -et ce quelque soit la nature de ces cris-, et d'autre part, que si l'un tuait l'autre, ça ferait un criminel de moins sur cette Terre.

Alors ils les laissaient se disputer, animant un peu leur morne quotidien, et mettant de l'ambiance dans ce silencieux bâtiment.

Les deux protagonistes, les deux interlocuteurs de cette discussion plutôt mouvementée n'étaient plus sûrs de savoir ce qui avait engendré un tel conflit.

Ils commençaient chacun à être à court d'arguments et en venaient à se lancer des insultes -ce qui n'était pas d'une grande maturité, il faut l'avouer.

« Crétin ! Tu sais rien faire d'autre que poser des devinettes qui n'ont ni queue ni tête ! Tu es insupportable !

-Ah bon ? Alors devine-moi ça. Qu'est-ce qui est noir, blanc, qui piaille tout le temps et qui a peur des poissons ? demanda Nygma avec un large sourire hypocrite.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

-Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Un pingouin, évidemment ! Tu sais... L'animal qui te ressemble énormément, Pingouin. »

Cobblepot devint rouge de fureur et se jeta sur le responsable des analyses.

Il lui arracha ses lunettes.

Et les mit sur son nez.

Oswald se releva, recula, croisant les bras et ne prononçant pluis un mot. oui, on pouvait dire que, en quelque sorte, il boudait. Comme un gamin, il boudait.

De toute manière c'était la faute d'Edward. Na.

Il n'avait qu'à pas le traiter de Pingouin, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il avait horreur de ça.

Ledit Edward tatonnait à la recherche de son compagnon, mais surtout de ses lunettes. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Comme si il était soudainement aveugle.

Une vraie taupe.

« Oswald. Rends moi mes lunettes. »

Oswald secoua la tête. Non, il ne lui rendrait pas ses lunettes.

« Oswaaaald. Sois gentiiiil. »

Oswald ricana il n'était pas gentil. Et il ne le serait certainement pas avec quelqu'un qui le traîtait de pingouin.

Non, parce que déjà que c'était laid, un pingouin, mais en plus c'était affreusement compliqué à écrire. Et le mot en lui-même était lmaid. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il boitait qu'il en devenait un Pingouin.

A moins que ce soit à cause de sa garde-robe. Mais un pingouin, ce n'était vraiment pas élégant. Il ne comprenait pas non plus d'où venait cette expression.

« Oswald, j'y vois rien, vraiment.

-Ooooh. Un Pingouin et une Taupe. On était faits pour aller ensemble, finalement. Puis arrête de faire comme si tu étais aveugle. Tu vois juste des taches de couleur, c'est pas la mort non plus.

-Mais, j'arrive à peine à marcher droit sans m'étaler. Rends-les moi s'il te plaît.

-Excuse toi d'abord. »

Même à travers les paupières fermées de l'homme, Cobblepot pouvait le voir lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il marmonnait, essayant certainement de s'accorder avec lui-même.

« Voilà, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de Pingouin. Et t'es pas siii insupportable que ça. »

Oswald sourit, satisfait, puis recula encore un peu, jusqu'à s'allonger sur le lit, remontant les lunettes sur son nez.

Et il souffle quelques mots avec un air malicieux.

Parce qu'il aime rendre l'autre absolument fou.

« Viens les chercher. »


	2. Chapter 2

Ed s'ennuyait fermement. Son repas -des spaghettis bolognaises- était encore plein d'oignons. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de demander sans, mais il commençait à se demander si la vendeuse le comprenait quand il parlait. Elle était peut-être italienne et ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire « sans oignon ».

Ou alors elle le faisait exprès.

Oui, c'était certainement ça. Elle le trouvait bizarre, alors qu'il essayait d'être gentil -c'était décidément une manie- alors elle essayait de le lui faire comprendre, en laissant volontairement ces petites choses infâmes.

Il n'y avait rien de plus horrible que les oignons, Ed pouvait vous le certifier. A part les salsifis. Le salsifis pouvaient même faire fuir le grand Jim Gordon. Perdu dans l'analyse de ses pâtes à la lunette grossissante, il sentit à peine la vibration contre sa cuisse.

Son téléphone.

Bande de pervers.

On parlait d'Edward -prude-et-effarouché- Nygma.

Puis je vois pas comment un canard peut entrer dans une poche de jean.

Il le sortit de sa poche et consulta rapidement ses messages. Et rougit avant de vite le ranger pour faire comme si de rien était.

Tenez, quand je vous disais qu'il était sacrément prude.

Jim sourit en passant par là, quand il vit son collègue arborer sur ses joues une teinte rouge. Comme s'il avait tartiné la sauce tomate de son plat sur son visage. Il se dit qu'il allait profiter de ces cinq minutes de repos pour aller le taquiner.

Oui, vous aussi vous voyez très bien que ça allait entraîner une connerie.

Bah faites comme si le cerveau de Jim avait décidé de partir en vacances dans la Creuse.

Oui, dans la Creuse.

Oui, y a rien, dans la Creuse.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça s'appelle la Creuse.

« Salut, Ed !

-Salut, inspecteur Gordon.

-Pourquoi t'es couleur betterave ? »

Ed devint encore plus cramoisi. Si c'est possible.

Je doute fortement que ce soit possible.

Mais Nygma est parvenu à inventer une nouvelle couleur, plus intense que celles qui existent déjà dans les teintes de rouge.

« Hm. Euh. P-pour rien. »

Bon, par contre s'il est doué pour inventer de nouvelles couleurs, il ne l'est pas pour avoir des mensonges convaincants.

Personne n'est parfait.

« Tu as envoyé un message à ta petite amie ? »

Oui, il fallait être particulièrement débile pour poser ce genre de questions.

Le cerveau de Jim. Les vacances. La Creuse. Je me répète.

« Non. »

Il y avait un petit sourire suspendu aux lèvre du responsable des analyses. Là, il était convaincant.

Normal, il disait la vérité, aussi. Soyez, logiques. Arrêtez de vous émerveiller d'un rien, enfin.

« Ah ? De la famille alors ? Non, ça peut pas être ça. Alooooors. Non. Attends. T'as un copain ? »

Oui, même si on devenait inspecteur de police, un blond restait un blond.

Et Jim était intelligent pour un blond.

« Oui. »

Edward eut un petit rire. Mais il ne se sentait pas du tout de répondre à la question suivante, qui viendrait automatiquement.

Alors, retirant le dernier bout d'oignon, il se leva et partit vers le micro-ondes le plus proche pour réchauffer son plat.

Oui, on appelle ça une fuite.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que de bégayer et de se ridiculiser une fois de plus.

« Alleeez. Ed. Dis moi qui c'est.

-C'est une devinette à laquelle tu vas devoir trouver la réponse tout seul. »

Oui, absolument, il fuyait encore une fois. Sans énoncé, il était impossible de répondre à une devinette.

Finalement, l'inspecteur l'amusait plus avec ses questions qu'il ne le gênait.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il ne se sente toujours pas prêt à le dire.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé, sourit Jim. »

Nygma se figea. Son cerveau commença à carburer à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, vite.

N'importe quoi.

Son cerveau n'a dû se baser que sur ces critères pour formuler la réponse alors.

« Devine-moi ça. Qu'est-ce qui est noir, blanc, mignon, protecteur et amoureux ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse -de toute manière, il avait l'habitude de ne pas en recevoir-.

Il posa son assiette sur son bureau et partit se cacher quelque part.

Très probablement à la morgue.

Au moins les morts ne viendraient pas le taquiner.


	3. Chapter 3

Après une longue journée de travail à se faire regarder de travers et à se prendre des piques agressives en pleine face, Edward aimait faire trois choses pour se sortir de la tête les pensées négatives qui pouvaient lui venir en tête.

Dans un premier temps, rentrer chez lui.

Il y avait une odeur ici qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité, plus que n'importe où ailleurs. C'était chez lui et personne pouvait venir l'agresser ici.

Ensuite, prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude dénouait ses muscles et l'odeur parfumée du gel douche lui permettait de se relaxer. Il profitait de ces quelques instants, à ne penser à rien, pour se détendre complètement.

Et depuis un an maintenant, se mettre dans le canapé, aux côtés d'Oswald.

La télé remplissait le silence bienveillant, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Le plus petit des deux était calé dans les bras de l'autre. Et le responsable des analyses jouait avec son peigne et les cheveux du brun. Tandis que l'autre somnolait, bercé par les commentaires du documentaire animalier, Edward s'amusait à coiffer le Pingouin de la même manière que lui, en s'appliquant à lui faire une magnifique raie sur le côté. Il était sûr que ça le changerait de ses épis habituels.

Edward s'amusait d'un rien, en effet.

Mais il y avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Il était amoureux.

Il secoua légèrement Cobblepot en souriant d'un air particulièrement étrange.

Oswald n'aimait pas ce sourire.

Il aimait le sourire tendre de Nygma, son sourire désolé, et même son faux sourire.

Mais pas celui qu'il avait quand il semblait satisfait d'une connerie.

Et pas en sachant qu'il dormait jusque là.

Alors se libérant de l'étreinte de son compagnon, il se leva, peu sûr finalement, de vouloir savoir pourquoi il avait ce regard un peu fou.

Il se dirigea maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de bains, engourdi par son sommeil de quelques minutes.

En revanche, lorsqu'il croisa son reflet il fut parfaitement réveillé.

« NYGMAAAAA. »

« JE VAIS TE TUER. »

« JE RESSEMBLE A UN CRETIN DE POSEUR DE DEVINETTES. »

Et peut-être qu'Oswald bouda Ed ce soir là.

Mais jamais ce dernier ne fut aussi content de vivre avec lui.

Parce que pas une seule fois il ne repensa à cette longue et harassante journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Oswald avait souvent pas mal de choses à faire.

Ce n'était pas en restant à la maison qu'on pouvait dominer Gotham.

Mais il lui arrivait parfois de s'octroyer des journées de repos, pendant lesquelles il faisait tout sauf prévoir son prochain coup, de sorte à parvenir à ses fins. Il ne faisait pas le ménage ou la vaisselle, à moins que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. Mais il dormait, traînait, tournait en rond et harcelait Edward de message, si ce dernier ne parvenait pas à prendre son congé en même temps que lui.

Et ce jour-là, c'était exactement ça. Oswald était tout seul dans l'appartement de son compagnon parce que ce dernier travaillait et osait en plus ne pas répondre à ses messages. Et si il s'était d'abord dit qu'il allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supporte plus de sentir les vibrations et que sa curiosité le démange, il se lassa rapidement.

Il tournait donc comme un lion en cage dans ledit appartement, ne trouvant rien à faire. Il n'y avait rien à la télé, personne ne lui parlait par texto, ni ne l'appelait, il n'était pas assez barré comme Ed pour jouer aux échecs tout seul.

Déjà qu'à deux ça le gonflait magistralement...

Eh non, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Pas du tout même. Et il détestait perdre.

Heureusement, Nygma était quelqu'un qui savait comment sauver son couple et sa soirée en même temps. Et il faisait volontiers des erreurs et conseillait son compagnon.

Trop gentil, je vous le dis moi.

Enfin bref. Le Pingouin s'ennuyait donc.

Et pour tromper l'ennui, il s'était mis à la fenêtre du salon et observait la ville grouiller.

Il y avait des hommes d'affaire pressés. Des gamins qui se battaient. Deux types qui se braillaient dessus parce que l'un avait embouti la caisse de l'autre. Des sans abri qui faisaient la manche sur le trottoir. Des filles court vêtues qui abordaient les voitures aux feux rouges, et dans les allées sombres.

Mais il y avait un petit bruit qui ne lui semblait pas naturel.

Quelque chose de décalé, d'étrange.

Il y avait un son qui ne collait pas.

Il tourna la tête, puis la baissa un peu. Dans la gouttière, juste sous la fenêtre, il y avait quelque chose.

Une petite chose toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, emmêlée dans ses propres pattes.

Une toute petite chose chétive qui couinait pour recevoir de l'aide.

Oswald la prit en pitié et se pencha le plus possible, pour la recueillir dans ses mains, en veilant à ne pas lui faire de mal.

C'était un oisillon, et il était terrifié.

Il ferma la fenêtre d'une main, pour qu'il ne se sente plus agressé par le bruit, le conservant dans le creux de sa paume. Il fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et trouva un peu de coton, dont il fit une boule, qu'il déposa sur la table. Avec deux doigts, il creusa ce qui serait un nid, et, le plus délicatement, y laissa le petit oiseau. Il attira une chaise à lui et vérifia qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé, comme Gertrud le lui avait appris quand il était enfant.

Le petit était mal en point, et avait dû passer quelques temps sans manger ni boire. Mais à part quelques plumes qui lui manquaient, rien ne semblait être cassé.

Il récupéra une soucoupe, dans laquelle il mit un peu d'eau, et une autre dans laquelle il émietta des croûtes de pain, qu'il avait au préalable trempées dans du lait. Il soupira en voyant que l'oisillon restait dans le coton sans bouger, et alla fouiller dans les affaires d'Ed.

Oui, il savait qu'il avait promis de ne jamais y toucher. Mais il n'allait pas laisser ce pauvre petit se déshydrater, non ?

Et il ne connaissait aucune supérette près d'ici qui vendait des biberons adaptés aux oiseaux.

Alors il attrapa la pipette en plastique avec l'embout le plus fin, la remplit d'eau et aida son nouvel ami à boire, goutte à goutte.

Si Oswald n'avait jamais été patient, il le devint, juste pour s'occuper de l'oisillon.

Oui, il comptait bien être généreux pour une fois, et sauver une pauvre âme innocente.

Ça lui arrivait.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed regardait son compagnon dormir en souriant.

Il savait que c'était niais comme comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Oswald avait quelque chose de presque doux et tendre lorsqu'il dormait.

Et puis, étant donné qu'il était installé de sorte à ce que Nygma ne puisse pas s'enfuir, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres loisirs, à part s'amuser à compter, encore et encore, les minuscules tâches de rousseur qui constellaient le nez du Pingouin.

Et ça, il l'avait déjà fait.

Deux fois.

Et il était sûr qu'il y en avait cent trente-huit.

Alors, maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Du coup, on comprenait mieux qu'il le regarde dormir en souriant.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui avait le privilège de réussir à le calmer et à ce qu'il soit tellement en confiance qu'il s'endorme dans vos bras.

Il n'y avait que lui.

Et oui, en effet, on pouvait dire qu'il en était sacrément fier.

Parce que, avouons-le, ça n'avait pas été du gâteau pour qu'ils se mettent en couple.

Tout d'abord, Cobblepot avait toujours fasciné Nygma, les quelques fois où il en avait entendu parler.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce -remarquable- coup d'éclat, alors que Gordon allait être arrêté par Montoya et Allen. Il était arrivé, avec son petit sourire et...

Vous saviez que Edward avait des obsessions sur certaines choses ?

Et pas que les devinettes.

Il avait été obsédé par le Pingouin. Pas au point de découper toutes les photos et tous les articles de lui qu'il pouvait trouver dans la presse, non...

Mais pas loin.

Il avait toujours une oreille qui se dressait lorsqu'il entendait ce nom.

Ce mec en jetait et il avait une sacrée classe.

N'importe qui d'un minimum censé aurait eu une obsession sur lui.

Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez dire le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous saviez comment peuvent se finir les obsessions chez quelqu'un ?

En scénario dramatique : déçu de se rendre compte que la personne n'était pas telle qu'on la fantasmait, on retrouve différents cas : la personne déprime, jusqu'à la personne tue son obsession.

Ou en scénario romantique : ladite obsession se nuance et se transforme en béguin très, très prononcé.

Oswald Cobblepot n'est pas mort. Tirez-en vos conclusions.

Et il y avait eu leur vraie rencontre, à proprement parler.

Alors, oui, il avait été sacrément creepy ce jour là.

Mais c'était ce qui faisait de lui... Lui.

Et il savait que quand on aimait quelqu'un il fallait rester soi-même pour le faire comprendre et se faire apprécier de la personne.

(Technique qui n'avait pas franchement été efficace avec Mademoiselle Kringle mais celle-ci était un cas à part.)

(Ça avait été une autre forme d'obsession.)

(Et elle, elle était morte.)

Et Nygma avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas apprécié.

Il avait été un peu déçu, évidemment. Parce qu'il avait eu l'impression que ce Cobblepot était un peu plus intelligent que les autres. Et qu'il le comprendrait, lui.

Bah, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

La connexion n'avait pas été immédiate, et ils n'étaient pas tombés en amour l'un pour l'autre, en un seul regard.

C'était scientifiquement impossible.

Oui, d'un point de vue totalement scientifique, le véritable amour au premier regard n'existait pas.

Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

Et ne lui demandez surtout pas d'où il tenait cette information, parce que vous y seriez encore dans trois mois.

Son obsession s'était encore un peu calmée mais il avait ressassé cette rencontre pendant des jours dans sa tête, se repassant le film en continu.

Et comme vous vous en doutez bien, ce n'était plus un simple petit crush de rien du tout, qu'il aurait pu oublier en se plongeant dans les jolis yeux de Mademoiselle Kringle.

Puis il l'avait aidé. Le pauvre oiseau ne semblait avoir nul part où aller et était blessé. Et même si il n'en avait pas été amoureux, il l'aurait quand même ramené.

Il était peut-être bizarre, mais il avait un cœur tout de même.

Et un cœur sacrément grand pour qui le connaissait.

Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié.

Une amitié bancale, aussi instable que les deux pouvaient l'être.

Mais ils veillaient l'unsur l'autre et Ed ne pouvait pas refuser un peu de compagnie.

Juste une règle.

Pas de devinettes.

Et un soir, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Oswald n'étant pas là, et s'ennuyant à mourir chez lui, il était allé jusqu'au nightclub de ce dernier. Et il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne. Il pensait que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfin, si, il y avait bien quelqu'un.

Il y avait un Pingouin, dansant au milieu de la salle une bouteille à la main, et l'air franchement pas clean.

Comme s'il avait trop bu.

Oui, il avait trouvé ça tout seul et personne ne l'avait aidé. Il était le Sphinx, non ?

Et l'homme s'était approché de lui, la démarche peu assurée et avait passé ses bras uatour de son cou.

Imaginez un instant que la personne avec qui vous êtes colocataires et pour laquelle vous avez un gros béguin depuis près d'un an fasse une telle chose.

Voilà, vous y êtes ?

Maintenant imaginez qu'elle vous susurre des choses très suggestives à l'oreille.

Oui. Maintenant vous comprendrez que la réaction physique de Nygma était tout à fait naturelle.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Parce que comme je le disais, il avait un grand cœur. Et un instinct de papa poule.

Qui est-ce qui avait dégotté des chaussures spéciales à Jim Gordon pour le protéger de l'électricité et qui lui avait ainsi permis de neutraliser le criminel ?

Lui.

Qui est-ce qui s'était soucié du bien-être de Mademoiselle Kringle quand il s'était rendu compte que son compagnon était violent avec elle ?

Lui.

Alors, il ne profita pas de l'ivresse de l'autre et tenta de le ramener chez lui. Tant bien que mal.

Parce qu'apparemment, ce soir-là, il ne laissait pas Cobblepot indifférent et celui-ci avait l'air déterminé à le lui montrer.

Seulement, des choses comme ça, ça rend tout ambigu ensuite. Le Pingouin l'évitait en permanence et Ed se serait cru dans une de ces séries débiles qui passaient l'après-midi à la télé et devant lesquelles il s'énervait tant les signaux que les personnages s'envoyaient étaient explicites.

Mais une fois dans une telle situation, notre perception des choses change.

Et ça il n'y avait jamais pensé.

Pas jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Et de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Se souriant presque niaisement.

Ed ne dormant plus plié en huit sur le canapé-lit trop petit pour lui, mais avec Oswald.

Se tenant par la main.

L'un se blottissant dans les bras de l'autre pour regarder la télé, parfois.

Se calmant de leurs pulsions violentes et meurtrières.

Mais il leur fallut six mois pour échanger le moindre baiser.

Ils n'étaient pas dans une comédie musicale.

Ils étaient pas doués en relations humaines.

Et ils le resteraient toute leur vie.

« Pourquoi tu souris d'un air profondément niais, Nygma ? On dirait une collégienne qui pense à son béguin en se mordillant la lèvre d'un air rêveuuur, ricana Oswald en prenant une voix aiguë pour insister sur le dernier mot. »


End file.
